Forbidden
by RaeTheFangirl
Summary: Three people were found by the ninja. One becomes a ninja, the other two are forbidden to become ninja. Rated T to be safe, as I'm expecting some blood in further chapters (maybe not, idk yet). Please, if ya don't like, don't read! Constructive criticism is advised and welcomed!
1. Three to begin

"Has the deed been done?" A man asked, looking at an apartment through binoculars.

"Yes Master." A girl bowed and pointed through a window at two boys. "They don't suspect a thing."

"Good." The man lowered his binoculars. "Now we evacuate the scene!"

* * *

"PETER! GET OUT!"

"Sorrysorrysorry! I'll never do that again, I promise, Rachel!" Peter cried, shielding his eyes and running out of the room.

Rachel struggled to keep the towel around her petite frame. She frowned and slammed the door. She grabbed up a hairdryer and began to dry her blonde mop of wet hair. "Sheesh, how do I stand living with these guys?!"

Peter sighed and flopped onto a couch in the main room. Another boy looked up at him. "She was showering, y'know."

"I know that now, thanks," Peter growled, flipping over onto his stomach and faced the other boy. "Haddon, ya could've told me."

"Well, I didn't!" Haddon snapped back.

Rachel stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed and dry. Then she sniffed the air and recoiled. "Ewww, what's that smell?"

"Haven't you ever smelled something burning before? It's obviously smoke." The colour drained from Haddon's face as he said this.

"Then . . . What's burning?" Peter asked.

The three looked at each other frantically and jumped to the window. The first floor of the building was completely in flames.

"H-how long until it reaches the third floor?" Haddon asked, his eyes wide.

"N-not long," Peter replied, worriedly. "It's too dangerous to use the elevator and the stairs will no doubt be engulfed in flames . . ."

"Well, I'm not waiting around!" Rachel cried, standing on the window sill. "Time to put those years of gymnastics and martial arts classes to good use!"

She jumped out the window, grabbed a tree branch, swung around and landed perfectly on her feet. She motioned for the boys to copy her and they did. Rachel's gaze wandered until it landed on a group who were putting out the fire. "Oh no . . ." She groaned.

The one dressed in a green ninja suit was staring at them. He ran up to them. "Who are you? How did you do that?"

"None of your concern, pipsqueak!" Haddon growled, his tall figure looming over the green ninja.

The green ninja gulped, but then the red ninja walked up, his eyes scanning the group. "Answer the questions."

"Why should we?" Haddon asked, with a distinct growl embedded in his voice.

"We're the ninja, we have authority," The black ninja snapped, walking up.

"I'm Rachel, that's Peter and he's Haddon. We've all done years of martial arts and I've been doing gymnastics since I was three," Rachel replied. "Can we go now?"

"Why so eager to leave?" The blue ninja asked, walking up.

"Well, our house _was_ just burnt down. We kinda need to get a new place. Maybe we'll just find some friends . . ." Haddon mumbled.

"But we don't have any friends!" Peter exclaimed.

Haddon smacked Peter on the back of the head. "Shut up!"

"Owww . . . I still don't see how we'll find a new place! That abandoned apartment was perfect!" Peter muttered, rubbing his head.

This time it was Rachel's turn to smack him. "Shut it Peter!"

"Abandoned apartment?" The white ninja asked walking up.

"No friends?" The green ninja asked, pulling off his mask and letting his blonde hair show.

"Yeah! We don't have any friends because we were training with the serpentine-!" Rachel and Haddon both smack Peter again.

At the word 'Serpentine' the ninja got defensive. "Well I guess we _have_ to tell them now, don't we?" Haddon frowned, glaring at Peter who was looking guilty.

"Let's start at the beginning, shall we?" Rachel asked. "We were just little kids living on the streets. We were wandering around in Jamanakai Village when I was sixteen, and those two were nineteen. Then this little kid, who looked maybe ten years old, came demanding candy, with a serpentine army at his back!"

Lloyd looked guilty as Rachel continued. "We immediately hid and watched them get beat up by you guys." She did a double take. "But there were only four of you at the time. Anyways, we decided to stalk the serpentine and watched them get, once again, defeated by you. Then they spotted us just as they sent the kid packing. We kicked most of their butts, and the king or whatever, Skales, took us under his wing. For three years we were stuck underground, being trained by some stupid snakes. Finally, we escaped and have been living here ever since." Rachel looked at the ninja. "Can we leave now?"

"I think we should take you to see Sensei Wu," the white ninja murmured.

"And my parents!" The green ninja reminded them.

"Fine, but we can't stay long!" Haddon snapped.

"It's not like you have anywhere else to be," the red ninja muttered.

"Ooh, you've just struck a nerve!" Rachel taunted as Haddon clenched his fists.

"Can we just get this over with?" Peter asked, whimpering.

"You're such a wimp," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Come on," Lloyd cried, grabbing Rachel by the wrist. "We're going to the Destiny's Bounty!"

Rachel's head snapped towards Lloyd, her cheeks pink. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her head on his back. He moaned a weak 'Ouch' and Rachel smirked.

"You just lost to a girl!" She said in a sing-songy voice.

Lloyd blushed and glared at her. "Well we have to go now anyways!"

"Well then hurry up, Green Boy!" Rachel teased.

Lloyd stood up and frowned. Before he could lash out, the black ninja held out a hand. "Let's stop! We're going. Now."

Then the odd group set out towards the Destiny's Bounty.


	2. And then there was one

"She is definitely a ninja," Sensei Wu stated.

"What about us?" Haddon asked. "Are we not good enough?!"

"You have evil in your heart," Garmadon replied, seriously.

"We're a package deal," Rachel growled. "All or none."

"It's okay, we'll just go," Peter tried, not wanting to pick a fight.

"Fine. We'll leave. But one day, we'll be back for Rachel!" Haddon growled and pulled Peter out of the flying boat. They landed on the roof of a nearby apartment.

Rachel bit her lip to keep from crying. Sure, they had been complete idiots at times, but she had been with them all her life. A tear trickled down her cheek. Suddenly, her sadness was replaced with rage. She spun to face the old men. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!"

Misako put a hand between Rachel and her husband. "Technically, they left themselves."

"But you would've forced them to leave, right?" Rachel's words were cold and harsh.

"Probably. This is not a place for those who are evil," Garmadon replied, coolly.

"Says the former dark lord," Rachel spat.

"I was not myself. It was the great devourer. Come on, Misako." Misako happily left the room with Garmadon.

Rachel suddenly began to cry. She wasn't used to so much pressure. She leaned against a wall, and then slumped to the floor. She didn't notice Wu leave the room. She didn't notice a girl slip into the room. The girl smirked and pulled out a dagger. She threw it at the crying ninja. Rachel's eyes snapped open and she summersaulted away from the dagger. Panting, she stood up to face her opponent.

"Hello Rachel," The girl said, examining her fingers. "That was meant to kill you."

"I understood that part," Rachel hissed. "Why?"

The girl laughed. "I'm an assassin, Rachel! I get hired to kill people! When the fire didn't work, I was sent here to finish the job."

"So you set the fire," Rachel murmured, glancing at the wall. It held four golden weapons.

"Yes." The girl pulled her dagger from the wall. "Now, if you would just let me kill you-!"

Rachel made her move. She grabbed the golden sword from the wall and swung it towards the girl. The girl jumped backwards and grabbed the golden scythe. The two began to battle, the sound of weapons clashing filling the Bounty. Soon, the ninja had crowded in the room.

The girl frowned, her face drenched in sweat. She hadn't anticipated that Rachel might be this good. She noticed a window. Her escape. She was shaken from her thoughts as Rachel asked who hired her. "Confidential!" She snapped, glancing at the window again.

Rachel followed her gaze and realized what she planned to do. "No!"

The girl threw the scythe to the ground and jumped out the window. Rachel panted, and glanced at the ninja who were staring. Before she could say anything, Rachel's knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor. Before she blacked out, she felt Lloyd pick her up gently.


	3. Ninja of Blue Fire

Rachel woke to an ice pack being placed on her head. She groaned and forced her eyes open. She saw Lloyd bent over her, adjusting the ice pack on her forehead. She slapped his hand away.

"Well I see you're back to your old self," Lloyd grumbled, leaning back.

Rachel sat up slowly. "What do you mean?"

"You've just been kinda mean to everyone ever since we met you." Lloyd turned to face her. "But . . ."

Rachel's eyes scanned him. "But?"

"You've been asleep for two days, whenever someone was in the room you would get restless . . . Unless it was me." Lloyd glanced at her, blushing. "Do you . . .?"

Rachel processed this information. "Like you? I don't know." She turned away to hide her red face. "Maybe you were just lucky." Or maybe she really did.

"You're right," Lloyd replied quickly.

Rachel swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She looked around the room. There was lots of green . . . Suddenly, she realized whose room this was. "Have I been in your room for two days?" She asked.

"Yep, I bunked with Cole," Lloyd replied, shrugging. "Until we get your room set up, you needed somewhere to sleep."

Rachel's cheeks must've been red because Lloyd looked at her and asked, "Are you alright?" He snickered. "Not embarrassed, are you?"

Rachel glared at the green ninja. "Whatever, what time is it?"

"Lunchtime, but I wouldn't get too excited if I were-," Lloyd began.

"I haven't eaten in two days!" Rachel cried. "Where's the kitchen?"

Lloyd led Rachel to the kitchen where the rest of the ninja were gathered. Cole suddenly burst through the doors with a huge smile on his face. "Lunch is served!"

The rest of the ninja looked at the food placed in front of them in disgust. Rachel looked in confusion. "What even IS that?!" She asked.

"My famous Duck Chowder!" Cole exclaimed.

"Last time you made that, it glued our mouths shut!" Kai complained.

"No it didn't!" Cole argued.

"You really think Jay was silent all through dinner?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, please don't make us eat this!" Jay begged.

"Well, it's what we got!" Cole growled.

"I'd rather go hungry." Nya frowned at the plate in front of her.

Misako stood up. "I'll go make something edible."

"This IS edible!" Cole argued.

Garmadon followed Misako out of the room and Sensei Wu stood up. "While we wait, why not have Rachel test out the training course, hmm?"

The ninja, Nya and Sensei Wu led Rachel out onto the deck of the Bounty. A training course popped out of the floor. "Awesome!" Rachel cried, and started before anyone could say anything else. Sensei Wu watched in awe as she ran through without making any mistakes. When she got to the dummy, she jumped up, spun around and kicked it. But then she kept on spinning.

"You're doing Spinjitsu!" Lloyd cried.

"Rachel, the Ninja of Blue Fire," Sensei Wu stated.

Rachel stopped beside Lloyd pretending to be dizzy. "That was amazing!" She squealed. "I bet Peter and Haddon-," She stopped. Thinking about them caused tears. She wondered how they were holding up.

* * *

Haddon stomped through the alleyway, pulling Peter along. He was starting to hate Rachel. Maybe they wouldn't go back for her.

"Where are we going?"

Haddon was snapped out of his thoughts as Peter asked this. He looked up and saw a dead end.

"Hello boys."

The two boys spun around and saw a girl. She handed them a card, smirking. Haddon looked at the card. "Peyton Hyde, Assassin," He read aloud. He looked at the girl. "Assassin?"

"I've been hired to assassinate Rachel. I need help. She's . . . stronger than anticipated. But you two will know all her tricks!" Peyton held out her hand. "Want to join the winning team?"

Haddon smiled evilly. "Yes."

Peyton handed him a gun. "Poison Dart Gun. I have many different types of poison darts."

Haddon took it eagerly. Peter shook his head. "I couldn't possibly hurt Rachel . . ."

Haddon looked at the gun. There was one dart in it. He aimed at Peter. "You don't have a choice." And he shot.

Peter clenched his arm. Poison swept throughout his body and he fell to his knees. Hands on the ground, he began laughing maniacally. He looked up at Haddon with insanity in his eyes.

"What was in that dart?" Haddon asked.

"Devourer Venom. He's evil and will join us now," Peyton smirked. She handed Peter a pistol. He grabbed it greedily. Peyton smiled at the two boys. "Let's go over the plan . . ."


	4. Anger Managment

Rachel looked at her adversary. He was the strongest of the ninja, a born leader and a lover of dragons. Cole, the ninja of earth, flinched and Rachel made her choice. She flung her katana's blade towards him and barely missed his neck. He stumbled away; he had been unprepared for the newest ninja to be so strong. She pulled her katana from the wall it had lodged itself in and spoke.

"So, you're the leader, right?"

"Yeah, but remember, this is just training. No taking my head off," He joked.

"Oh, I might if you're not careful," She replied coolly. "I've been known to . . . lose my temper."

"Ha! As if you could take me down-!"

Rachel cut him off by flying at him in a rage. Her blade sliced through the air, always missing Cole by just a bit. If he made one false move, he'd lose an arm or a leg. She hadn't been kidding about losing her temper! This was worse than Kai!

The rest of the ninja were watching fearfully. What if Rachel hurt someone? Lloyd mustered up all his courage and yelled, "Rachel! Please stop!"

Rachel stopped in her tracks and looked at him. Lloyd closed him eyes, fearing she might lash at him too, but instead he felt her arms wrap around him. "Huh?"

Rachel was smiling. "Usually, when I lose control, no one can stop me, but you," She looked Lloyd in the eye and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Maybe you were right about me liking you."

Lloyd's jaw dropped. "You whaa?!"

Rachel glared at him. "Shut up! No one else heard that!" She hissed, then leaned in close and whispered, "It's our little secret."

Lloyd nodded vigorously. Rachel pulled away when she realized the rest of the ninja were staring at them. "Why don't we do something else?" Rachel asked.

The ninja agree. Rachel still needed to learn how to harness her element! See, since the overlord battle, the ninja had got their golden weapons back. Also, they got their element powers back!

Rachel watched the ninja present their powers to her. They did it so easily. Kai turned to her after she had tried forty times. "We all had something holding us back before we could access our powers. What do you think is holding you back?"

Rachel thought for a moment. "I don't know . . ."

"Could it be a crush?" Cole asked.

"No!" Rachel snapped, maybe too quickly.

The ninja all looked at her, and then Lloyd. "Confess!" Jay cried.

"I-I don't-," Rachel began.

"If you don't, you'll never unlock your power," Zane reminded her.

"Fine. You want the truth?" Rachel pulled Lloyd into a quick kiss. "There!" Suddenly, she began to glow dark blue. She felt energy and power she had never had before. She opened her fists and blue fire floated just above her palms. She smiled. Maybe the truth wasn't so bad.

* * *

Rachel woke at midnight to a sound. She sat up and faced her window. A boy was standing just inside. Rachel rubbed her eyes and looked again. "Peter!"

Peter walked towards her bed, glaring at her the whole time. He was still in the darkness, not wanting to go into the light until the time was right. "Hello Rachel."

Rachel noticed how cold and harsh his voice was. "Peter?"

Peter smirked at the fear in Rachel's voice. He stepped into the light that the window illuminated. That's when Rachel saw his pistol. She immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed her katana. Peter aimed the gun at her heart. Rachel held her katana defensively. "What's wrong with you Peter?!"

"Nothing; Haddon showed me how to embrace the darkness!" Peter laughed maniacally. "He also shot me with a poison dart gun. We're not on the same side anymore Rachel. You have to learn that."

He immediately punched her in the face. She reeled back in surprise, lowering her defense. Peter took the opportunity and kicked her in the stomach. Rachel fell backwards, twisting her ankle in an unnatural way. The way she stared at him made him realize she hadn't given up yet. He decided she needed a more brutal beating.

As she was punched and kicked, her mind cleared up from all the sleep that had been left in it. She grabbed his hand and flipped him over her head. He landed on his back, but pushed himself quickly onto his feet. Rachel decided she wouldn't go easy on him anymore; she gave him a hard shove and he fell back out the window. Just as he did, he let out a shot of his pistol. It missed Rachel completely, flying into the sky, but alerted the rest of the ninja of the danger.

Unfortunately, most of the ninja are heavy sleepers, or just thought the shot was from a dream. Except Lloyd. He woke just to see Rachel stumble into his room, beaten and bruised, and fall onto the floor, panting. "Rachel! What happened?!"

"Peter . . ." She muttered. "H-he attacked me . . ."

"That guy? He looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly!" Lloyd remembered.

"Haddon poisoned him. They're not on our side anymore," Rachel whispered, pushing herself off the floor.

Lloyd helped her onto his bed. "Tell me everything."

After Rachel finished telling her story, she asked an awkward question. "Uh, Lloyd? Can I sleep with you for the rest of the night?"

Lloyd's face showed he was grossed out. "Uhhh . . ."

Rachel saw his face and realized what he thought she meant. "Ewww! No! I mean, just beside you, _fully clothed_, in bed!"

Lloyd breathed a sigh of relief and motioned for her the sit beside him. She awkwardly sat next to him and he gave her a hug. She mumbled an ouch and settled back beside Lloyd. "Goodnight, Lloydy," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"'Night Rach," Lloyd whispered back.

* * *

The next morning, Garmadon went to wake up Lloyd and found his son and Rachel sleeping in the same bed. He flung the blankets off in horror, but found the two fully clothed. "What is going on?!"

Lloyd sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. "Dad it's not what you think!"

"Then what is it?!" Garmadon asked, angrily.

"Last night she was attacked-," Lloyd began.

"I have the bruises and scars to prove it!" Rachel interrupted.

"And then was too scared to sleep back in her room, where she was attacked," Lloyd finished.

"I wasn't _scared_," Rachel corrected. "And we had our clothes on all night, I swear!"

Garmadon eyed the two. "Alright, I believe you. Misako made pancakes, so wake up!"

Once his father had left, Lloyd turned to Rachel. "I'm sorry, Rach."

Rachel smiled. "It's okay." She laughed. "If I had a son and saw him in bed with a girl, I'd be suspicious too!"

The two walked to the kitchen and sat down. Misako flopped some pancakes on their plates. The rest of the ninja looked at them. "Morning sleepyheads," Nya joked.

"Hi Nya," Rachel yawned.

"What happened last night? I thought I heard a gunshot . . ." Jay murmured, wrapping his arm around Nya, causing her to giggle.

"You did. No one was shot, but it was close," Rachel explained, taking a bite of her pancake.

The ninja looked at her in terror. "Someone tried to shoot you?!" Cole asked, in horror.

"Yep; It was my former friend, Peter," Rachel replied, coolly.

"WHAT?!" The ninja cried in unison.

After Rachel went through the whole story, the ninja started to train. Lloyd grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the monastery. "Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked, wrenching her hand from his grip.

"Don't you want to get revenge?" Lloyd asked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I'm not going to kill him!"

"What? No! I mean pull some pranks!"

"Oh. Sounds fun! But where's their hideout?"

"I don't know. So we better start looking!"


	5. Trapped Together

Haddon smiled at Peyton. He remembered her from before he was stuck on the streets. It was obvious she couldn't remember him, but he remembered her.

"Stop staring at me!" Peyton snapped.

Haddon immediately turned around, blushing. Peyton was the most terrifying and beautiful girl he had ever met. Thus, he did whatever she said. He turned to face one of the many monitors on the walls. They had cameras and booby traps all over. Then, his eyes fell on one monitor in particular.

"We have guests," He smirked, pointing at the monitor.

Peyton swivelled her chair to face the monitor and laughed. "Rachel and The Green Ninja, otherwise known as Lloyd Garmadon." Her fingers began to run across the keyboard. "Let's give them a hard time, shall we?"

* * *

Rachel put out her arm to stop Lloyd. "Booby traps."

Lloyd nodded and grabbed one of the lamps on the ceiling of the long hallway. He began to swing from lamp to lamp, until he was at the other end. "What the heck were you doing, Lloydy?" Rachel asked, beginning to walk along the hallway. Suddenly, a floor tile gave way beneath her foot and spikes appeared out of the floor and giant axes began to swing down from the ceiling. "Ah, now I see your thoughts, you smart little ninja," Rachel muttered, grabbing a ceiling lamp and swinging in the same way Lloyd did.

Lloyd laughed. "Well, what were you gonna do? You were the one who said-!"

Suddenly, the floor disappeared beneath them. The two ninjas immediately tried to grab onto the edges, but failed miserably and fell. Rachel was screaming as if she were on a rollercoaster. Lloyd was still scrambling on the sides, trying to slow himself down. Somehow, Rachel landed on top of Lloyd.

Lloyd groaned and shoved Rachel off. Rachel grumbled and then yelled, "What was that?!"

"How should I know?!" Lloyd asked.

"I don't know!" Rachel started crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, this is all my fault!"

Lloyd hugged Rachel. "No, I was the one who suggested that we do this."

Rachel shook her head sadly. "I-I don't mean that."

Lloyd looked confused. "Then what-?"

Rachel stood up and called Peter's name. The boy looked over the edge of the trap. "Rachel, what are you doing?" He spat angrily.

"I want you to pass me your pistol," She said slowly, as if she were reconsidered.

Peter cocked his head but threw her the pistol. She picked it up and aimed at herself. Lloyd freaked out. "What are you doing?!"

Rachel began to cry again and threw the gun to the ground. "I'm sorry!"

Peter began to laugh maniacally. "She's an emotional rollercoaster! She'll be happy one minute, then murderous the next. Think that you will be able to handle her?"

Lloyd looked up confidently. "I can."

Rachel looked up at him. "You mean it?"

Lloyd sat beside Rachel. "Rachel, I think you've handled yourself pretty well the past few days. And I-I love you, so I'll never leave your side." And he pulled Rachel into a kiss.

Peter had a look of pure disgust on his face. He immediately ran away from the pit trap and into the room that Haddon and Peyton were in. They were watching the lovebirds kiss. Haddon turned around. "Peter. You gave her your pistol! Don't you think she could've killed you?"

"No!" Peter scoffed. "She doesn't kill people who are close to her heart!"

"Shut up Peter. Go through the passage, get your gun, and then kill them!" Peyton growled.

Peter sulked out of the room. Haddon laughed. "He obeys our every will!"

Peyton smirked. "Very true. That was a very good move by you to shoot him."

"Why, thank you. But it was you who approached us in the first place," Haddon argued.

"You want to argue?" She asked, her fingers walking up his chest.

Haddon smiled. "Of course." Then Peyton grabbed him in a kiss.

* * *

Peter stuck out his tongue in disgust as he walked through the passage. He could hear them kissing. Not just Haddon and Peyton, but Lloyd and Rachel too. He opened a door into the pit and grabbed the pistol. Of course Rachel noticed him and flung herself onto him. He dropped the pistol and Lloyd grabbed it up.

"Don't move!" Lloyd threatened. Rachel stood up. "Go through the passage, Rach."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Look, I'll be right behind you, and then we'll close the door. Go!" Lloyd demanded.

Rachel ran through the door and Lloyd ran behind her, closing the door behind him. Peter was locked in. The two ran through the tunnels until they came to the room that Peyton and Haddon were in. The two assassins looked up. Lloyd threatened them too, but Peyton just smirked. She threw a smoke bomb onto the floor. The ninja coughed and when the smoke cleared, the assassins were gone. They ran back to where Peter had been, but he was gone too.

"Magic!" Rachel joked as the ninja walked out of the building. Lloyd laughed and the two found the other ninja outside, arms crossed. "Uh oh."

"What were you two doing?!" Garmadon asked, pulling Lloyd away from Rachel.

Lloyd wrenched himself away from his father and laughed. "We were going to play a prank on them, but it failed. And they escaped to who-knows-where."

"How did it fail?" Sensei Wu demanded.

"They caught us in a pit trap," Rachel laughed. "But we escaped."

"Why didn't you ask us to come?" Cole asked.

"I- Well, I kinda wanted to just do something with Rachel," Lloyd admitted.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Rachel squealed.

"Isn't that the kid who nearly took Cole's head off?" Kai asked.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Rachel?" Nya giggled.

"Nothing," Rachel laughed. "I'm just an emotional rollercoaster!"

Lloyd frowned. "It's true. She nearly killed herself today."

Misako pulled Lloyd away from her. Rachel grabbed him back angrily. "Let him go!" Rachel cried.

"You might put him in danger!" Misako replied, calmly.

"I'd never do that! I-I love him!" Rachel admitted, quietly.

Misako let go. Rachel pulled Lloyd towards her and they kissed. The rest of the ninja stared. As Rachel pulled away, she was glowing blue and Lloyd was glowing green. Wu, Garmadon and Misako gasped.

"What is it, Sensei?" Zane asked.

"When two ninja glow, that means its true love!" Garmadon explained.

Lloyd and Rachel looked at them. "Really?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes," Misako replied quietly. She and Garmadon looked at their son. "Can you forgive us, Lloyd?"

Lloyd smiled. "Of course!"

"Well, there are still more ninja to find. Now we go back to the Bounty," Sensei Wu smiled.

The ninja smiled too. "Another Day, Another Ninja," Rachel laughed. "And every day's an adventure!"

* * *

Peyton bowed. "I'm sorry Master. We have failed."

The man laughed. "Don't worry, you will have another chance, Miss Hyde."

Peyton smiled. "Thank you Dr. Jekyll."

* * *

**G'day Mate! Hope you liked this story! There'll be lots more, don't worry! -Rae**


End file.
